Search
by ohlookrandom
Summary: Three Gym Leaders, two in love and one still looking for it. Mostly Gymshipping, a sort of story to one of the sentences in the third chapter of 'Golden Jubilee'. Oh..just read it, please do! Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

So I was writing the one-sentence drabbles for my other fic Golden Jubilee, and I came across this prompt called 'sentiment'. I liked my one-sentence so much (my opinion) that I decided to flesh it out a little bit more- so here we go! Gymshipping! (And the Brock x Misty section is really sparse, so I'm adding more material to it…)

This story essentially covers multiple one-sentences in the third chapter of my other fic 'Golden Jubilee'. Kudos if you can find them :D

Sorry if there's any OOC-ness, I'm not really basing it on the anime, but more off the manga. Which didn't give me any material to work with in the first place. I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm willing to sell my house though :D

* * *

"I can't wait," Misty said as Brock came into the living room.

The Rock type Gym Leader flopped onto the couch, cradling the bowl in his arms. "For…" he probed.

Misty settled on the couch opposite him, grinning as she stretched. "The popcorn. Hand it over, Brock. You know how I enjoy caramel popcorn."

"Now look here, I made the caramel myself and drizzled it over the popcorn, don't you think that I deserve first taste?" Brock teased, just holding it out of Misty's reach.

The videophone rang just then, and Misty sighed with exasperation as she gave up the fight. "There's a sign that _clearly _says 'Gym closed for the week', what part of that do the challengers not get? Why do they have to call me to _clarify_?" She got up, grumbling all the way and Brock followed, setting the glass bowl of popcorn down on the table first.

"Don't," he warned as Geodude burst out of its Pokeball; the rock type Pokemon made a sound that seemed like a complaint, but subsided into the corner of the room.

The videophone flickered, and then the dark surroundings of the Viridian Gym came into focus, along with a familiar, serious face adorned by brown spiky hair. Misty raised her eyebrow, surprised at the caller: "Green," she said with some hint of concern in her voice, "Is something wrong?"

Brock popped his head into the picture when Misty said Green's name and waved hello; the younger Gym Leader gave him an acknowledging nod, but nothing more. "Are the both of you in Cerulean?" he asked, his voice seemingly raspy from lack of use.

Misty tugged her earlobe, a sure sign that she was getting a little irritated. "You're calling me, Green. Yes, we're in Cerulean." Brock snickered at how it rhymed, and she picked up a pen and threw it at him.

Her colleague seemed to mull this over a bit. "Do you have a spare room I could borrow, by any chance?" was the next question out of his mouth, and it surprised both Misty and Brock. Green simply blinked, and went on to explain himself in the usual methodical manner of his: "I need to get away from Viridian for a while, and Pallet Town is really out of the question right now since Daisy has her fiancée coming over and he's taking my room-"

"Daisy's engaged?" Misty interrupted, and Green nodded.

"Bill," he offered quietly, and Brock whooped.

"Sorry," he apologized when Misty glared at him and Green cleared his throat. "Go on."

Green pulled absently at one of his spikes. "I just need to get away from Viridian for a while," he repeated, "and you two are the closest people I know right now."

"What about Red?" Brock asked, and Misty punched him in the arm.

"Come on, I'm sure he doesn't want to stay on top of a _freezing _mountain for a week-" she snapped.

"Red's done it perfectly fine-" Brock protested.

"He's _Red, _he's an _idiot-_"

"Up till five years ago you were _pining _for him!" Brock pointed out, and received a smack upside the head from his girlfriend. Green watched all this with what seemed like detached amusement; Brock wondered if the boy had ever smiled in his entire life.

"As it is," Green put in as both Gym Leaders subsided into silence, "The Johto Dex Holder Gold is going up there to bring him to Pallet Town. Some sort of special occasion, I do believe."

"And you won't be there?" Brock asked curiously.

Green just shook his head no. "Personal reasons," he muttered.

Both Brock and Misty looked at each other; neither of them wanted to give up their weekend together, but both of them picked up on the fact that Green didn't want to be around any of his usual companions for some strange reason. Finally, Misty nodded. "I have a spare room," she volunteered (though she briefly wondered if she should tell Green to go accompany Sabrina- their silent temperaments would suit each other well). "You're free to use my house for as long as you want."

The Viridian Gym Leader stood, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "I appreciate it. Thank you, Misty. I'll be there by tomorrow evening. I assume you'll be there, too, Brock?"

Brock just flashed him a thumbs up, and Green nodded once before turning off the videophone. Brock slumped into the chair next to Misty's, playfully kicking her sneaker-clad foot- "You think he would say goodbye once in a while," he remarked as the Water Type trainer rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling.

Misty shrugged. "He doesn't even say hello much. The good news is," she said, changing the subject, "he probably won't bother us."

The other Gym Leader raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Misty sighed. "I _hope _he won't bother us, at least," she amended. "The kid's twenty one though. He won't need us old hands to babysit him."

"Unless he comes downstairs and asks in that polite yet aggravating way of his to watch the movie with us-"

"Brock, that's your colleague you're talking about."

"I don't care. He's twenty-one. He's an adult, by the way, _not a kid_."

Misty exhaled before suddenly sitting upright in her seat. "Ah, I know what's going on," she smiled in that devious yet exhilaratingly adorable way of hers- Brock cursed himself for having such a low tolerance for female charm.

"You," Misty began, standing up and leaning over Brock, "are jealous."

"Of a twenty-one year old?" Brock snorted in amusement. "Not likely."

She tweaked his nose. "I think it's very likely. I also think it's cute. But knock it off when he gets here and be the mature adult I know you are."

"Or think," Brock said just as Misty tacked on that part to her sentence, she laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I got over Red six years ago, just so you know," she winked as she retreated; Brock's arms reached out and wrapped her back to him.

"Oh?" he murmured, his chocolate tone tickling her ears. "I don't remember you ever telling me that."

"You have the memory span of your Geodude," Misty retorted just as something broke in the living room, causing the both of them to jump apart. "Did we leave something made out of glass in my living room?"

"The caramel popcorn-" Brock stopped and then sighed. "Geodude."

Sure enough, the Rock type Pokemon was happily eating scattered popcorn off the floor, but Misty's Lapras was also attempting to incline its long neck towards the ground and eat it. Geodude, sensing Lapras' discomfort, began to toss tiny pieces of popcorn up into the huge sea dinosaur's mouth.

Misty sighed. "This is why I have thirty or so glass bowls," she said to nobody in particular and Brock smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I think it's rather adorable, how our Pokemon are helping each other," he commented. "Sort of like us, don't you think?"

"Mm." Misty made a non-committal sound, but smiled up at Brock anyway.

There was silence for a few moments before Brock mused, "Well, that was a nice moment. Think we'll still have some like those when Green gets here?"

Misty laughed out loud and walked towards the couch, dragging her chuckling boyfriend with her. "You're so jealous," she teased as she took up her previous position.

"Am not." Brock gestured at his Pokemon. "Geodude, do you mind tossing me that remote?" He caught it as the small Pokemon threw it at his face. "Little less strength next time, buddy, don't utilize your strength training on _me."_

"You are so jealous," Misty responded in retaliation.

Brock flashed his white smile. "Then let's just say I have a very good reason to be jealous," he winked. "A very pretty reason."

Misty threw a Seel-covered pillow at him. "Charmer," she retorted, even though she blushed prettily.

Brock simply chortled and pulled her closer, letting her snuggle into him. "Yeah, whatever, Waterflower. Let's just settle back and watch the really cheesy movie that you picked out and expect me to cry at, okay?"

* * *

Well? Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Think I should be thrown off fanfiction? LET ME KNOW :D


	2. Chapter 2

I realize that this is going to have to be a multi-chaptered fic (I'm just not sure _how _many chapters), because a one-chapter story would have been REALLY long. Again, sorry for the OOCness if there's any- they are twenty-three after all, and not based on the anime (Misty is an only child, doesn't know Ash, etc. etc).

I am afraid to say that this chapter will have a minimal amount of Gymshipping in it- the one-sentence prompt was focused on Green x Blue, so most of this chapter will be both Misty and Brock's attention on Green. I'll get back to Gymshipping in the next chapter I promise :D

Disclaimer: I AM THE SUPREME FIRE POKEMON MASTER AND- *gets brought down to reality* No, sadly, I am only a lonely person sitting in front of her computer typing a story about a world that I do not own. *weeps*

* * *

As Misty had predicted, Green was hardly a disturbance around the house at all; indeed, both Gym Leaders were only reminded of his presence by the creaks overhead when he stepped on a loose board. Apart from that, Misty and Brock were hardly bothered; Misty commented that Green had been her most reasonable houseguest in a while, earning herself a "Hey!" from Brock.

The day Green arrived, he had brought nothing but a small duffel bag; enough to last a couple days at most. Yet when Misty asked him how long he was planning to be in Cerulean, Green had merely shrugged, his quiet demeanor never shifting once. "I just need to be away from things," he had offered as his explanation; Brock raised a dubious eyebrow and Green looked away, pretending to not have met the Pewter City Gym Leader's eyes.

But it wasn't like he was just lazing around and offering nothing in return for his stay; to be fair, he helped out around the house instead of letting Misty or Brock do all the work. The night he came, he offered to go out grocery shopping instead of staying home with Brock; when he got back to the house, he prepared a meal that came very close to Brock's high standards of cooking. Both Misty and Brock praised the meal, throwing in a few teasing remarks about how far Green had come from burning eggs, but again, the Viridian Gym Leader seemed a little too wrapped up in whatever problems he was facing to really soak in the cheerful atmosphere they were promoting.

After dinner, Green firmly told them to leave the kitchen and go to the living room to watch their movie. As both older Gym Leaders reluctantly traipsed out, leaving the sound of dishes being washed behind them, Misty leaned in and whispered, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Brock shrugged, and Misty briefly wondered if this was a typical male response to every question. "I have my suspicions," he said after a while, "but I don't know if I want to pry."

"He probably wouldn't tell you, anyway," Misty muttered, remembering how tight-lipped her youngest Kanto colleague was. "You remember how quiet he became after Red left."

"Oh, this isn't about Red," Brock said absently, tapping his nose.

Misty looked at him askance. "Then what _is _it about?" she wanted to know.

"Let's not worry about it too much. He's twenty-one years old, he's a legal adult, and he can handle his own matters." Brock shrugged again. "All we can really do is just try and be cheerful, make his time here at least a happy one he might remember."

To his relief, Misty settled down beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Fine, Mr. Wise Guy," she smiled. "Pass the popcorn and hit Play, please?"

Brock obediently raised the remote and pressed Play on the remote control. The credits began to roll, and he sighed with resignation and some disbelief. "The Little Mermaid? Really now, Misty…?"

…

It was close to eleven at night when Brock and Misty finally wrapped up their discussion of Jasmine's discovery of Steel Pokemon in Olivine City. As they passed the wooden staircase, Misty rested a hand on the banister. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "I mean, it's sort of chilly some nights in that room-"

Brock touched her shoulder. "He's twenty-one, and he'll be fine," he pointed out. He relented when Misty's mouth twisted into a familiar grimace of concern, and to put her mind at ease he said gently: "Here, I'll go upstairs and check it out. Though I'm sure he's fine…"

Misty gave him a swift peck on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen to wash the dishes and glasses they had been using during their movie night. Brock headed upstairs, his footsteps a soft, dull _thud thud thud _on the worn wood. The door to Green's room stood a little ajar; Brock pushed it open with a soft creak to see Green's still form lying on the long bed at the back of the room under a large bay window. His chest rose and fell with long, steady breaths, but Brock sensed that he wasn't really asleep.

Brock sniffed quietly, and the younger Gym Leader turned so that his back was facing Brock now. Brock bit his lip and felt bad for Green; he had pieced it all together at dinner. Reticent as Green was, he wasn't completely socially inept; there had been rumors floating around for years about him having an on-off relationship with that one Dex Holder who had saved the world with him- it was a primary color- what was her name? Brock had racked his brains before remembering. Blue. Of course. He'd done some detective work while Misty wasn't looking, and he had managed to hear from Professor Oak that Daisy said that Bill said that Yellow said that Gold said that Silver was accompanying Blue back home. The day she had arrived, Green had come to Cerulean. Coincidence? Brock thought not.

So here Green was, escaping from his past, or trying to. Brock's face twisted with sympathy. He knew how it felt, trying to get away from previous relationships, and figured that Green did deserve some time off. He had a flash of brilliance, and whispered to the room at large, "If you're still awake, you're welcome to come join Misty and me for training tomorrow. Ten a.m. at the pool."

He began to retreat, closing the door behind him, when Green's voice filtered back to him, tired and rough. "Thanks, Brock. I appreciate it."

…

"Is he coming?" Misty asked the next day when Brock told her about the invitation he had issued to a supposedly sleeping Green.

Brock shrugged. "Probably. Isn't he exactly like Red? Can't pass up a chance to battle?"

Misty raised an eyebrow at him while she slipped into the pool. "Why do you keep bringing up Red these days?" she wondered. "You never brought him up before."

"I do not."

"Do too."

Brock raised his own eyebrow at her. "I'm not jealous, if that's what you were wondering."

"I didn't say it," Misty smirked, and splashed him with water.

Brock sputtered indignantly. "At least let me get my Pokemon out before you decide to _assault _me with water!" he grumbled, but grinned and let out his Pokemon before jumping in, whooping as he hit the water. "Agh, but it's cold," he gasped, resurfacing.

"Water generally tends to be," Green noted from the side of the pool, and both Misty and Brock turned to see him standing awkwardly by the pool chair. "I… didn't know we would be swimming, so I didn't bring any swimming trunks," he explained, scratching his head.

Brock waved off his feeble excuse. "I have an extra pair in the house. Go get them. They're in the second drawer to the left. Why don't you leave your Pokemon here?"

Green hesitated, and Misty snorted. "This is a Water type Gym, Green. It's no fun if you don't swim." She shooed him in the direction of the house. "Go on. The sooner you go, the sooner we can have a bit of fun training!"

The Viridian Gym Leader sighed, but he took his Pokeballs and released his Pokemon before turning around to go to the house. In six flashes of light, his Golduck, Exeggutor, Machamp, Rhyperior, Pidgeot and Arcanine emerged from their respective balls, and Misty immediately took a shine to Golduck. "Wow, Green really groomed you well," she cooed to the duck as it stared around it, confused by its new surroundings.

Brock heaved himself out of the water and Rhyperior, sensing Brock's superiority as a Rock-type trainer, lumbered over to the sopping wet man. "Hello," Brock said as he reached for a towel. "Do you want to meet the rest of my Pokemon?"

He took the roar as a yes.

Green was back out in five minutes, wearing a pair of black swimming trunks that surprisingly, fit him just right. "Is this how you do training?" he asked, watching as Misty and his Golduck swam laps around the pool.

Misty slowed to a stop in front of him, smiling widely. "Most of the times, yes. Isn't this what you do?"

Green shrugged, looking confused as Brock allowed Golem to cannonball into the water. "Er, isn't Brock going to be weak against all your water types?"

"He'll be fine. This was his idea, after all." Misty whistled over to her boyfriend. "Rockhead! Get over here. I think it's time for some battles." Green's eyes lighted up, and she laughed. "Yeah, you like that don't you. I keep forgetting how similar you are to Red."

"Would you like to go first?" Brock asked, his hair sticking out from all directions.

Green smirked. "Sure." He whistled, and Golduck began swimming his way.

"I'll go," Misty volunteered as Brock looked at her. "Interesting choice you got there," she commented as the blue duck hopped up beside its trainer.

Green cracked a genuine smile. "Water against water. Golduck hasn't really failed me before." He reached down and patted Golduck's head. "Besides, it hasn't been training lately, and I figured it could use some of its own element."

"It won't be easy," Misty warned. "I'm not one of the toughest trainers to beat for no reason."

"That's funny, because I thought I was also one of the toughest trainers," Green drawled, and Brock was pleased to see that at least the determined Green was back for a while. He could never really kick that habit of talking back to his opponents.

Misty grinned and snapped her fingers. A star-shaped blur shot out of the water, shaking off the water as it landed next to her. "_Hiya_!" it exclaimed, purple edges highlighting the beautiful red jewel that gleamed in the center of the star.

"Starmie, huh. Bringing out the big guns?" Green asked, his lips curving up as he felt the familiar adrenaline course through his veins. _This is what I live for. _

"This is hardly the big guns, but it's pretty fierce itself," Misty replied with a smile of her own. "Psychic, Starmie!"

"Psychic, Golduck, then Iron Tail."

Misty waited, and Brock grinned as he thought about what would happen next. Golduck careened towards Starmie before Misty said lazily, "Thunderbolt."

The blue duck had nowhere to go; the Electric attack hit it and it fell straight into the water. Misty raised her eyebrow at Green: "I told you it wouldn't be easy," she reminded him, but Green smiled knowingly- Misty wondered why before her Starmie was suddenly hit by a blue blur that shot out of the water.

"And _I _told you I wasn't going down easily," Green said. "Your Starmie was hit by Confusion right before it unleashed Thunderbolt; the attack didn't fully damage Golduck."

"Impressive," Misty marveled as her star Pokemon attempted to get away from Golduck's Fury Swipes. "You've improved."

"Thank you," Green replied, but Misty smirked. "So have I," she added, before commanding, "Starmie! Take it down!"

Golduck resisted, but a sharp turnaround by Starmie forced it to tip into the water. Green snorted dubiously. "Golduck is a Water Pokemon. Dunking it in water-"

"You talk too much sometimes," Misty sighed. "Whirlpool!"

Green's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just put Golduck into. Despite the duck's superior strength, even it couldn't escape the strong, swirling riptide that swept it right into the center, buffeted by strong currents. He only saw one option- "Golduck-"

Misty was slightly faster. "Ice Beam," she commanded, and her Pokemon fired off a single white beam at close range, encasing Green's Pokemon in a block of ice. The waters ceased to swirl, and Green dived in to retrieve his bobbing Pokemon. "Good try, Golduck," he told it gently even as its eyes blinked rapidly.

"Catch," Misty called, and tossed him an Ice Heal. Green deftly caught it, and set about dabbing the potion on the ice and watching it melt.

"Good battle." Brock came over to Green, and Green smiled briefly.

"Thank you," he answered.

A short silence ensued, before Green ventured, "So how long have you been going out with her?"

Brock cast a look over his shoulder; Misty was busy praising Starmie. "In reality? Only about three years. If you asked her, though, she'd tell you I'd been flirting with her since we were fourteen." He paused to think. "Which would technically be true…"

Green nodded quietly; he'd already suspected just as much ever since he had become Gym Leader. When Misty had stopped paying attention to Red, that had simply confirmed his suspicions even more, and he had silently wished them well in his heart. "That's nice to know," he said in a low tone.

Brock looked like he was about to say something, but at that moment, Misty called out to him. "Brock, do you mind coming over to look at Starmie really quickly?"

The older man straightened up. "Coming," he called before glancing down at Green, whose eyes were focused somewhere else even as he absently dabbed at the ice block. "You're going to need a lot more than an Ice Heal to fix your problem," he said quietly, clapping the Viridian Gym Leader on the shoulder and jogging over to where his girlfriend was leaning over her Starmie.

Green heard his words and grimly lowered his head, pulling his attention back to his frozen Pokemon. "I've always known that," he muttered bitterly as finally, the ice melted and Golduck bounded towards him. Green absently patted the blue duck as he turned back towards his loyal team. _I don't need an Ice Heal. I need a miracle. _

He cast a glance back towards the laughing pair of Gym Leaders, and admitted to himself, _I need Blue. _


	3. Chapter 3

And here comes Chapter 3. This story isn't really turning out the way I envisioned it… But hopefully this chapter has a lot of good Gymshipping fluff! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. BUT I WILL. ONE DAY. When I become a millionaire and buy off everyone :D

…

"The last time you picked a movie, you picked out Power Rangers," Misty protested, although she was laughing as she picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth. Green smirked from his position on the bar stool at the counter; he was beginning to enjoy their company, even though their antics constantly reminded him of Blue's cheerful nature.

Brock shook his head as he chewed his burger. "I was seventeen, and going through a phase," he pointed out. "Besides, this time will be better, I promise!"

"Green, what do you think?" Misty asked, tipping her head back to look at the ever quiet Viridian Gym Leader, who grinned briefly before gesturing to Brock. "I think he should pick the movie, since I want to see what he comes up with now," he drawled. Misty groaned at her defeat while Brock raised his arms, cheering and slapping Green a high five (something the younger man seemed to hesitate at doing).

"You know," Misty sighed playfully, chucking a piece of balled up wrapper at her boyfriend, "I sometimes think you're _still _going through that phase."

…

Green excused himself that evening, saying that he was planning on exploring Cerulean, since it had changed in the four years he hadn't visited. Brock was privately glad that Green was getting out and about the city; he'd mentioned absently to Misty that it was unhealthy for Green to be holed up in his room doing whatever he was doing in there. It also meant that Green was at least trying to cope with his problems and not hiding away.

At the same time, Brock figured that he was also glad Green was leaving briefly; it meant more time spent alone with his girlfriend. And he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what he had picked out.

It was _priceless_- her mouth hung open in disbelief as she stared at the cover of the movie. "_Chucky_?" she demanded. "A horror movie? Really? You know how I get with those!"

He chose the safe answer. "You were fourteen when you last watched a horror movie, and you're now twenty-three. Don't you think nine years is enough time to mature and grow into enjoying the macabre genre of the film industry?"

She threw a pillow at him, something that he caught effortlessly while grinning from ear to ear. "Fine," she said huffily, "but if I'm getting nightmares tonight, I will-"

"Oh, I can think of things you can do if you get scared tonight," Brock smirked, his grin getting wider until Misty socked him in the arm. "Don't even go there," she warned, although her shoulders were starting to relax. "You're still sleeping in another room."

Brock shook his head. "Uh huh. Whatever you say. Shall we enter the world of insane, psychopathic dolls?"

"More psychopathic than the ones Sabrina used to have?" Misty wondered, then shuddered at the thought. "I'm glad Erika managed to convince her to throw those away."

"I don't think Erika ever convinced her," Brock corrected. "I think Erika and Blaine paid a visit, and Blaine's Rapidash sneezed onto those dolls."

"Oh, is that why his Rapidash was running around in circles for months afterwards?"

"It was still doing that up till a month ago. Until Sabrina took pity on it and removed the Confusion."

Misty sighed. "Oh, the complicated lives of Gym Leaders… everyone thinks we have the perfect life battling to our heart's content, when they don't know the things that go on behind the scenes."

"Things like us?" Brock asked, tightening his grip on his girlfriend's shoulders as she snuggled into him. On the screen, Chucky began lumbering towards the camera, demonic smile plastered on its face. Misty chose to avert her gaze and looked up at the warm face of the Pewter City Gym Leader instead.

"Yeah, things like us," she grinned, and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

…

"Don't go in there!" Misty squealed before hiding her face in the space between Brock's arm and his body. (Geodude and Lapras practically chose this moment to get out of the room as fast as they could.) Brock grinned- he'd seen _Chucky_ so many times that he was practically numb to the surprises and twists it threw at the viewer. Which, he admitted to himself, was part of the reason why he'd chosen it, since he knew how Misty squirmed at movies like this.

No, he corrected to himself, a knowing smile spreading further, it was the _whole _reason why he'd chosen this movie. He settled for pulling her closer, something that she wasn't particularly resistant to. "Maybe nine years isn't enough," he mused with a teasing inflection in his voice, and Misty sat upright, her bright red hair flattened on one side from leaning against him so long.

"No, it is not, and you _knew _that!" she accused, punching him again in the arm (it didn't hurt, of course, but Brock winced theatrically just to give her the satisfaction).

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he settled for saying as he turned off the DVR, and she scowled at him to no effect. Brock's smirk grew a little wider as he continued to tease her: "Besides," he went on, "I bet you knew that too, and you didn't really say no, did you?"

"I think it got lost among the thoughts of '_Brock, you're so stupid',_" she answered sarcastically, although her shoulders began to lose their tense position. "See, this is why I never let you choose the movie."

He chuckled then and leaned backwards, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Well then," he yawned lazily. "Whatever shall we watch next time?"

"Just for what you did tonight, I think I'll watch a musical," Misty countered, and Brock sat bolt upright, horror written over his features. "No, not a musical," he yelped, and Misty got a kick out of watching him panic. "Especially not-"

"You know, I think I'll watch _Sound of Music_," Misty went on, purposely ignoring the tortured whimper that came from her boyfriend. She leaned over him, flicking his nose as she continued to torture him. "Maybe I'll even get the sing-along version-"

"Even you aren't that mean," Brock groaned.

"Oh, are we betting on this?" The corners of Misty's mouth tugged upwards.

"No, I'd rather not," Brock answered resignedly. "That's punishment for me making you watch a horror movie, huh?"

Misty sat down opposite him on the coffee table. "Well, unless you have a better idea of making it up to me…"

"I always do," Brock chuckled, leaning forward; the redhead felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his chocolate tone take her under his spell as always. She didn't pull away as his lips met hers; instead she leaned forward, kissing back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The both of them stayed that way before pulling back for air, leaning their heads against each other as they inhaled the chocolate and vanilla scented air- both of them distantly heard the sound of plates and bowls clattering in the sink thanks to a floating rock Pokemon, but both of them chose to ignore it.

"I love you," Brock whispered into the silence, and Misty felt her lips curve up as she leaned it against his cheek. "I love you too, you weirdo," she said back, feeling his arms wrap a little tighter around her waist. Both of them sat there for what seemed like ages, inhaling each other's scents- he smelled of dirt and fresh leaves and she smelled like the salty sea and he could almost imagine hearing the waves crash on the shore-

-then someone walked in, saying, "Hey, did you know that Geo-" and both Misty and Brock jumped apart to find a very confused Green standing in the doorway. Green hastily recovered his wits and backed out, stammering something about how Cerulean was still really pretty and how he was going to his room and _bye_- and both adults stood in the center of the room, unable to think of what came next.

"So," Brock began, as Misty cleared her throat and shuffled her feet, "Do you want to continue that movie, or should we go out and see if the cinema is still showing some late-night movies?"

She just threw another pillow at him and he retaliated, both grinning all the way as the awkward mood shattered to pieces.

That night, there was a soft knock on Brock's door, and Green woke up the next morning to pass by Misty's open door and notice that the bed was empty.

…

Just so we're clear, Misty and Brock did _not _sleep together (as in, sleep _sleep _together). She just got super scared so she went into Brock's room, and in _my _mind she just slept next to him, that's all. With clothes on. Okay, I'm done clarifying :D

(Last night I had to watch a sex scene in a movie with my dad- it was _soooo _awkward.)

So, do you want to review? You know you want to review. Come on… Click it! It'll be good for your soul!


	4. Chapter 4

AIYIYIYI! I'M BAAACK! :D

Don't know why I'm insane; don't really care. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except the Spearow- even that is a lie!

* * *

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _A Spearow battered the glass window with its beak, wondering what this translucent barrier was for. It rapped the window smartly a few more times before deciding that it was useless, flying away and leaving a stirring red-haired Gym Leader in the bed.

Misty yawned and stretched in the comfortable guest room bed. When she rolled over to look at the alarm clock next to her bed, she noted with some belated alarm that it was eleven thirty in the morning. "Brock, why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded, smacking the side that Brock should have been on.

_Should _have been on- Misty's hand met empty air before smacking the springy mattress of the guest room bed. "Ugh." She got up, feeling her toes curl as she did some toe stretches. "Of course, he would get up and not wake _me _up," she grumbled, grabbing a fallen pillow off the floor.

As she approached the ajar door, she smelled fried eggs and bacon wafting up from the kitchen a floor below. Along with that, she heard a familiar earthy voice speaking with another lower, softer male voice. _Green's up_, she noted, remembering that the younger man had always gotten up at eight the past few days he had been here.

There was the clinking of coffee mugs, the sizzle of something frying in the pan, and then Green's voice drifted up to Misty's ears. "Are you going to do it today?"

"I suppose." Brock sounded doubtful, trepidation evident in his tone. "I don't know how she's going to take it though."

_Take what? _Misty halted her descent downstairs and listened in on the conversation.

"It's about time- it's been coming since I saw you two."

"You're a big help, Green. I would never have the courage to do it if you weren't… well, if you weren't the support you were."

Misty gulped as she felt a shiver run down her back. They weren't _seriously _talking about what she thought they were talking about, were they?

Brock continued on, his tone still anxious. "I mean, I've known for the last few months that I had to do it, but I've never actually thought about it."

There was a pause, and then Green's low tone filtered back up to Misty's ears. "She'll be fine. Just do it. Save her the torture."

That was it. Misty couldn't handle the thought of their imminent breakup anymore. She flew into the kitchen, her face slightly pink. "Hey guys," she said a little too quickly, her foot colliding gracefully with the island in her kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Brock answered too easily. He handed her a plate of eggs sunny side up and two slices of bacon. "I made breakfast," he said happily.

_Why would you do that if you were going to break up with me_? Misty screamed in her mind, but instead she took the proffered plate with a weak smile. "Thanks," she managed in an otherwise cool tone. She forced herself to turn to the army jacket-clad boy lounging on the chair next to her. "So, Green, what are your plans for today?"

Green swirled his coffee thoughtfully. "I wasn't really sure. I was just going to wander around the city again. I didn't get the full sights yesterday." He got off the bar stool. "Now that you mention it, do you know of any good coffee places around Cerulean?"

In a daze, Misty got a pad of paper and scribbled down the address of her favorite place, tearing the piece of paper off and handing it to the stoic Gym Leader. She was so caught up in her tortured thoughts that she only nodded when Brock told her where they were going to lunch- all she could really think about was _What on earth did I do wrong_?

..

"Oy, what's wrong with you?" Brock waved a hand in front of Misty's face. The Water-type Gym Leader came back to herself, blinking rapidly.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Nothing much. Just… thinking about us, you know."

Brock took that as his cue. "Yeah…" he said slowly, his heart beating rapidly. "About that."

Misty looked down, twiddling her fingers.

Brock cleared his throat. "Misty. We've been together for a long time now, and I think we need to… change. You know. Do something different."

Misty chose not to speak. Her eyes were welling up and she was blinking rapidly just so Brock wouldn't have the privilege of seeing them fall.

Her boyfriend kept right on talking. "I mean, I don't want to be your boyfriend any more, you know?"

And there it was_. _Misty let out a tiny gasp. She couldn't believe that he had simply said the words outright; where on earth was his usual tact?

He stood up, and she assumed that he was going to go. Instead, he walked over, knelt down on one knee and cupped her face in one hand while pulling out a tiny velvet box with his other. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," he said softly, "because I want to be your husband. Misty Waterflower, will you do the amazing honor- even though I might not deserve it- of marrying me?"

And that was the last straw. Misty burst into tears, leaving a very bewildered Brock- and her emotional outburst alarmed restaurant security as they rushed over to see what was wrong.

..

An hour later, Green walked into the restaurant, a brown haired girl tailing right behind him. He approached the two Gym Leaders he had been staying with, a questioning expression written on his face- both Gym Leaders had their arms folded and weren't looking at each other, after all. He made awkward introductions for Blue and the other two; he looked at Brock, who shifted in his seat without making eye contact.

"So… what happened?" he asked, pulling out a chair for Blue before sitting down himself. He glanced at Brock, who appeared to be counting the Clefairys painted on the ceiling.

"Well," Misty said in what sounded like the iciest tone alive, "Brock asked me to marry him."

No response. Nobody seemed eager to add to that statement, so Green leaned forward in his seat. "And…?" he prompted.

Brock took the tiny velvet box out of his pocket and tossed it at Green. "Look at it and tell me yourself," he said in a neutral tone.

Green raised an eyebrow as he cracked the box open. Inside lay blue velvet and… nothing. The ring slot was empty. "It's empty," he said, confusion making its way into his tone.

He looked up to find both the Gym Leaders grinning with the biggest grins he had seen in…forever. "That's because I'm wearing it!" Misty squealed, bringing her hand up to show both Green and Blue the small sapphire ring she wore on her slender fingers.

"She said yes, in case anyone is still confused," Brock added, his face exuding pure joy.

Green exhaled, a sigh that spoke of some relief. "You had me there for a moment," he admitted. He smiled- actually _smiled- _at both his senior Gym Leaders. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Blue leaned forward, already chattering excitedly with Misty about the ring and the engagement and the marriage and the ceremony and- Brock tuned out at that point, because he was sure that he would be hearing that for a while. He clapped Green on the shoulders. "Fixed things up, I see?" he asked, nodding at Blue.

The corners of Green's mouth defied gravity for the second time that day as a small smile tugged at his lips. "Maybe," he answered vaguely. "It's too soon to tell."

The Rock-type Gym Leader smiled before leaning back and watching the scene contentedly. _Life couldn't get much better than this_, he thought.

After all, he figured, all's well that ends well.

* * *

WOOO! YEAH! DONE WITH MY FIRST… no wait, that's not my first. Either way, this is one of the few multi-chapter fics I've ever actually completed- I just don't have the attention span to finish what I started. (So bad, I know.)

Anyway. Reviews will be tolerated- free speech is important to this author :]


End file.
